Woman of Honor
by Jessica B
Summary: What if Jim Kirk had a sister? What if that sister became smitten with Bones?
1. Chapter 1

Nora Trent came out of the main auditorium in a flood of people. Her first day at Starfleet Academy would be a busy one. She read the list of things she had to get done by the end of the day as she emerged from the crowd. She decided that checking in at the dorms should be her first stop. That way she could drop of her bags before picking up her uniform and getting her books.

She craned her neck above the sea of people, trying to locate the direction of the dorms. A familiar voice made its way to her ears and she turned just in time to be caught up in an embrace.

"Bitsy!"

"Jim!"

She kissed his cheek, and wrapped her one free arm, her to-do list in hand, around her brother. He pulled back and took the bags from her before her taking her hand.

"Where're we headed," Jim asked.

"Dorms. I want to drop this stuff off."

"This way." Jim pulled her toward the dorm area. "I'm sorry I couldn't meet you at the shuttle."

"I get it. You're busy... What was her name?"

Jim grinned at her smile. "It just so happens that I was in class."

"Ohhhh... okay," she said, unbelieving.

"No, really. I have exams next week."

"Since when do you care about exams?"

"Since it's what I need to do to get into space."

"So, what was the name of this 'class,'" she said, putting the word in air quotes.

"Wow, you really don't believe me." Someone caught his eye in the distance and he pulled Nora forward. "Bones," he yelled. "Bones, wait up!"

As they got closer, Nora saw a look of aggravation on the man's face.

"What is it, Jim? I've gotta get to lab."

"Would you please tell her that I was in classes all morning."

"Jim, if you've got woman troubles, don't get me involved."

Nora laughed at the idea. Same old Jim.

"Bones," Jim said, "this is my sister, Nora."

Bones looked at Nora. "My condolences." Nora laughed at the hurt look on Jim's face. "Look, kid, maybe if I get a proper introduction instead of being treated as your alibi for God-knows-what..."

"I'm sorry," Jim said as he released Nora's hand. "Doctor Leonard McCoy, this is my sister, Nora. Nora, my friend, Bones."

"Bones..," Nora said as she and Leonard shook hands. "So, you got a nickname, huh?"

"Yeah, whether I want it or not."

"I know the feeling," Nora said.

"Well, I don't know what he's trying to get out of, but he did have classes all morning, and I can vouch that he made it to two of them."

"Told you," Jim said with a grin.

"It was nice meeting you," Bones said, "but I have lab."

"Sure," Nora said. "Nice to meet you."

Leonard walked toward the science wing, and Jim took Nora's hand again.

"He seems friendly," she said. Her voice was laden with sarcasm.

"Ahh, he's grumpy, but he's a nice guy. Come on. Let's get you to the dorms."

"So, your excuse for not meeting me at the shuttle was valid."

"You know, I'm hurt that you didn't believe me," Jim said. "Deeply, deeply wounded." He smiled when Nora glanced at him.

"Right... so deeply wounded that you'll have to drown yourself in women and booze tonight, right?"

"Ouch. I forgot how well you know me, Bitsy."

They walked up to the dorms, and Jim handed Nora's bags back to her. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm gonna be late for class. I'll check on you later, okay?"

"Okay."

Nora checked in and got her room assignment. Her roommate was scheduled to arrive the next day, so she was able to get settled in peace. Next on her list was to get her cadet uniform. Once that was done, she got her class schedule for the next semester. Books were next. She would be ready to go when classes started in three weeks.

For now, it was Friday night, and she and Jim had a year to catch up on. He promised to take her out when she arrived and show her the town. Just from what she had seen so far, it was a lot different than Iowa, where she grew up. Jim showed up at her door at eight o'clock.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep." She grabbed her purse and followed him out.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited Bones."

"Jim..." she whined. "We're supposed to be catching up."

"I know, but it's not like we haven't talked since I left home, and Bones needs a break from studying. He'll spend the rest of the weekend locked up in our room with his nose in a book."

"And you want someone there to keep me company if you hook up with a girl," she said with a grin.

"Come on, Bitsy... that's not fair."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Leonard was waiting outside when Jim and Nora emerged from the building. He nodded a hello to Nora, which she returned, and they all climbed into a cab.

At the club, Jim held Nora's hand as he pushed his way through the crowd to find a table, and Leonard followed close behind. Once they were seated in a small half-booth, Jim volunteered to get the drinks.

"What do you guys want," he shouted over the music.

"Bourbon," Leonard said.

"Same," Nora said. She got an approving nod from Leonard.

"All right," Jim said. "Be right back."

Leonard smiled from across the table. Nora noticed that he had a nice smile, despite his grumpy first impression. He said something that she couldn't hear, and she shook her head, pointing to her ear. He slid closer to her and leaned in.

"I said, most women go for the fruity drinks."

"Not me. I grew up with Jim. He was sneaking me whiskey when I was eighteen."

"Oh, so he was always a bad influence."

"Sort of," Nora said with a chuckle.

"You know," Leonard said after a moment, "Jim mentioned he had a sister, and I never questioned it, because it's a touchy subject for him, but... I thought his father died the day he was born."

"He did."

"Well, then how does he have a younger sister?"

"Half-sister, technically. Our mom married my dad, and I was born the next year. My last name is Trent."

Leonard nodded. "He never specified the half part."

"That's because we don't think of ourselves that way. He's my brother... plain and simple."

"Understood."

Jim returned with the drinks and slid into the booth, effectively squeezing Nora between him and Leonard.

"Bourbon all around," Jim said. "To Bitsy," he said as he held up his glass. "Here's to your first semester at the Academy. You'll do great."

"Thanks."

She and Leonard both held up their glasses before they all drank.

"So," Leonard said, "what's the 'Bitsy' for?"

"Oh, no," Nora groaned. She laughed and covered her face with her hand.

"Because," Jim said, "she was the tiniest kid you ever saw. My itsy-bitsy baby sister."

He poked his way up her side as he said it, making her squirm. She swatted at him to make him stop.

"You're such a jerk," she laughed.

"You love me, anyway."

Leonard noticed a difference in Jim's personality around Nora. He was still immature and over-confident, but he seemed protective and proud of her. He had never seen Jim express that toward a woman before. His protectiveness came out several times as he chased away cadets who were out looking for a good time. Any guy that flirted with Nora was effectively shot down and threatened by Jim. Leonard was waiting for her to kick up a fuss, but she just shook her head and shrugged at her would-be suitors as they walked away.

"You know, Jim," Leonard said, "I find it very ironic that you, of all people, are chasing guys away from your sister."

"How is that ironic?"

Leonard's eyebrow shot up. "I'm sure even you've lost count of the number of women you've picked up in bars and clubs."

"Yeah, well, that's different. Those women aren't my sister."

"But odds are they're someone's sister."

"Not my problem. Let their brothers worry about them."

Nora shook her head and looked at Leonard. "My hero," she said, nodding toward Jim.

"I'm glad I don't have a sister," Leonard said. He knocked back the rest of his bourbon.

Jim had his eye on the crowd. "Speaking of other people's sisters," he said before swallowing the rest of his drink, "I see a hot one on the dance floor." He kissed Nora on the cheek. "Take care of my sister, Bones."

They watched as he made his way over to a young blonde and started dancing. Leonard shook his head.

"That kid is something else."

"That he is." Nora sighed and looked at Leonard. "Do you wanna go somewhere quieter? This bass is rearranging my internal organs."

Leonard laughed. Nora noticed again what a nice smile he had.

"You wanna leave Jim?"

"Jim won't be alone. Trust me."

Leonard nodded. "Okay, let's go."

He slid out of the booth, then extended his hand to help her out. They walked out of the club, leaving the thumping of the bass behind them. Leonard folded his hands behind his back as they walked.

"Jim won't be worried about you?"

"I'll send him a message so he'll know we left. He'll be okay."

"I get the feeling he's dumped you for women before."

"Yes, he has... but he's there when I need him the most, so I let moments like this slide." Leonard nodded, and Nora changed the subject. "So, Bones... how'd you get the nickname?"

"Something I said to Jim when we first met. He thinks it's extra clever, because I'm also a doctor."

Nora grinned. That sounded like Jim. "So, what was it that you said to him?"

"That my ex-wife took everything in the divorce, and all I had left was my bones."

"I'm sorry. How long were you married?"

"Too long, I guess... at least for her."

"Well, it couldn't have been that long. I mean, you're not that much older than Jim, right?"

"About six years."

"Really," Nora asked in surprise. "You don't look it."

"Thanks. I don't believe you, but thanks. Between my ex-wife and your brother, I'm surprised I don't look fifty."

Nora laughed, and they continued chatting as they walked. Without realizing it, they made their way back to the dorms, so they decided to call it a night.

"You want me to walk you to your door," Leonard asked.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I'm sure you'd rather get back to studying."

"Well, I see Jim has already poisoned your mind against me."

Nora smiled. "I think it's good that you're so disciplined. Hopefully some of it will rub off in Jim. But, uh... maybe you could let some of his playfulness rub off on you?"

"Trust me, he tries."

Nora nodded. "Thanks for the talk."

"Pleasure was mine."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Nora waved as she entered the building, and Leonard returned the wave before heading in the direction of his own dorm.

As Nora got ready for bed, she decided that she would count Leonard as a friend. If Jim liked him enough to leave her alone with him, that was good enough for her. Plus, once she had gotten him to smile, he was nice, and easy to talk to.

Leonard wondered what drew these two kids to him. First Jim, now Nora. He just couldn't understand it, but now he had another young cadet to take care of. Jim would make sure of that. He had a feeling part of the reason Jim had invited him was to have someone there for Nora when Jim found some woman to hook up with. He was sure of it, and he was sure he would find himself in that position again. The funny thing was, he didn't think he would mind. Nora seemed nice. Outgoing, but not as pushy as Jim. He could see them easily becoming friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim took Nora out again the next day, just the two of them. He showed her around the city, and took her to dinner to talk about the family and what was happening back in Iowa.

"You and Bones seemed to hit it off last night," Jim said.

"I wouldn't say we hit it off, but he seems like a nice guy. I can see why you like him."

"Where'd you two end up?"

"The dorm."

Jim paused with a fork in his mouth. When Nora saw the shocked expression on his face, she laughed.

"Get real, Jim. Nothing happened. He watched me walk into my building and he went to his. Your babysitter was safe, just like you wanted."

"What? Babysitter?"

"Oh, come on."

"All right, I admit, that was part of the reason I brought him along... but not the only reason. I meant it when I said he needs a break."

"Anyway," Nora said, "since you'd chased away any shot I had at dancing, Leonard and I were trying to talk, and the music was just too loud. So, we walked, and we ended up back at the dorms."

"Well, I'll have to thank him for taking care of you."

Nora barely saw Jim and Leonard the following week. Exams kept them busy. Nora's roommate, Amber Wilson, didn't arrive until Tuesday. Nora wondered what the Academy would think of her tardiness. The girls hung out the rest of the week, hitting bars and clubs. Amber was a bit of a wild child, but she was nice, and she was respectful enough not to bring her one-night stands back to their dorm room.

She spent the following two weeks splitting her time between Amber and Jim and Leonard. She wanted to spend time with her brother, but she didn't want to get in his way, either. He had a social life of his own. Leonard would often join her and Jim, but he sometimes stayed behind. Nora realized that he liked to spend time alone, so she never asked him to go anywhere outside of her time with Jim.

Her roommate luck changed three weeks into the semester. She had an important test to study for, and all she wanted to do was head back to her room, shower, get into her pajamas, and hit the books. As she approached the door, a Do Not Disturb sign caught her attention.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said to herself.

She turned and made her way back out of the dorms. She decided to go to the campus library, so she sent Amber a message to let her know when it was safe to return. In the library, she found a table that didn't have any books on it and claimed it by setting hers down. There were books on the next table, but no one was there. She figured they were in the stacks somewhere.

Nora got herself authorized on the computer and started studying. A few minutes later she heard a familiar voice from the next table.

"Haven't seen you studying in here before," he said.

Nora looked over and saw Leonard sitting down with his PADD.

"Yeah," she said, "well, my roommate is usually good about not bringing guys home."

"Well, welcome to the ousted roommate club. We study while our roommates get laid."

"Ew... I don't wanna think about Jim doing that right now."

"Sorry, darlin'. That's your brother."

"Yeah, I know."

It was around midnight when Nora's eyes started crossing from staring at the computer. She started packing up and noticed Leonard doing the same.

"You heading back to your room," he asked.

"No. I asked her to let me know when it was safe to come back."

"There's a coffee shop a few blocks away that stays open all night. You wanna catch a cab and hang out there 'til you get the green light?"

"Sure, if you're not heading back."

"Nope."

Leonard slung his bag over his shoulder, then took the couple of books Nora was carrying.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Momma always said, if a lady's hands are full, mine had better not be empty."

"Well, your momma raised a gentleman."

"I try."

"You succeed."

"Thanks."

Leonard opened the cab door for her, and the door to the cafe. He pulled her chair out for her before sitting down himself. Nora never let guys treat her less than respectfully, but Leonard McCoy was on a completely different level.

"So," he said, "what's your field?"

"Geology."

"Ah, a fellow science officer."

"One day."

"What's the big test you're studying for?"

"Basics of Class M Geology. That's why I'm kind of upset with Amber. It's not just a test, it's in my field. I have to ace this."

"You'll do fine."

"I need to do better than fine."

"Okay," Leonard said, and held up one of her books. "This one?" Nora nodded. "Which chapters," he asked.

"Five and six."

Leonard started quizzing her, and, after about half an hour, Nora got all but one answer correct.

"See," he said. "You'll do great."

"Thanks. I actually feel better about it."

"Good."

As they were talking, Nora got the okay from Amber to go back to the room. Leonard gathered her things again and they made their way back to the dorms.

"You want me to walk you up," Leonard asked.

"No, that's okay," she said as she took her things from him. "What about you? Are you okay to go back to your room?"

"Actually, Jim and I have an arrangement. If he brings a girl back to the room, she has to be out by midnight so I can get some sleep."

Nora couldn't hide her surprise. "Then why did you take me to the cafe?"

Leonard shrugged. "I couldn't leave you alone after midnight, with no idea when you'd be getting back to your room."

"Leonard McCoy..." she leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome."

Leonard watched until Nora was inside. Nora took the stairs two at a time, tossed her things on her bed, and went to the window. She watched Leonard walk across the grounds, in his cadet reds, toward his dorm building, and a smile splayed across her face.

Amber emerged from the bathroom in a towel. "What's so interesting outside?"

"Nothing," Nora said as she got up. "You done with the bathroom?"

"All yours."

"Thanks."

As the semester went on, Nora and Leonard met up a few more times in the library. Nora and Amber worked out the same midnight arrangement that Jim and Leonard had, but she and Leonard still ended up at the cafe talking, sometimes well after midnight. When the semester was over, Nora talked Jim into going home to Iowa with her for a week. All it seemed to do was solidify Jim's decision to go into space. Her dad argued with Jim, comparing him to his father, telling him he would never measure up. When Nora stepped up to defend Jim, her dad reached out to grab her roughly, and Jim punched him. It turned into a knock-down fight. He and Nora left that night and went back to the Academy.

Nora sat in Jim's room. Leonard had gone home to Georgia to visit his mother during their break. She grabbed a cold compress and joined Jim on the sofa.

"I'm sorry I made you go," she said.

"You didn't make me go. I agreed to."

"Only because I practically begged. I just forget what an ass dad can be... especially to you."

"It's okay, Bitsy."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

He took her hand and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his shoulder.

"You always defend me," she said.

"You do the same for me."

"But I've never jumped in front of a fist for you."

"And you'd better not. Ever."

Jim pulled her into a tighter hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on," he said. "I'll walk you back to your room."

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I still have my bag, and I can sleep on the couch. I just want to be near my brother... help him take care of his black eye and busted chin."

"Okay, fine," Jim said, "but there's no reason to sleep on the couch. You can use Bones's bed."

Nora sat up. "You don't think he would mind?"

"Nah. You know Bones, always the gentleman."

"True."

After Nora showered that night, she climbed into bed. There were two pillows on Bones's bed, so she wrapped her arms around one of them, as she always liked to do with an extra pillow. As she drifted off, she realized that she could smell his scent on the pillows and sheets. His face floated in front of her her before she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard got back to the dorm late Friday night. All he wanted to do was climb into bed. He dropped his luggage just inside the door, and froze when he saw a form beneath the sheets of his bed. He glanced over at Jim, who was sprawled out in his own bed, then back at the invader of his.

"Unbelievable," he mumbled.

He walked over with the intent to wake the woman up, but he paused when he reached out and saw her profile. It was Nora. He wondered why she was there, but decided to let her stay. He would take the couch.

Leonard stared at her for a moment, watching as she took in and released steady breaths. She was curled up on her side, and he was suddenly imagining himself climbing in next to her and wrapping an arm around her as she snuggled close, but he quickly shook his head and walked away. That wasn't going to happen. It shouldn't happen. Age difference and the fact that this was Jim's sister... Not a good idea to even entertain with fantasy.

Nora woke early the next morning. She had made breakfast the last couple of mornings, and she decided to do it again. She still felt partly responsible for Jim's injuries, even though they were fading, and Jim assured her it wasn't her fault. She made the bed and headed for the kitchen. A sleeping form on the sofa caught her attention. She smiled when she realized it was Leonard. He was on his back, with one leg hanging off of the edge, his foot planted on the floor. The blanket was pulled up just to his waist, and he was wearing a very fitted black shirt. Nora couldn't remember ever seeing him so relaxed. She also couldn't remember ever noticing how firm his chest looked. She had an urge to run her hand over it, but she turned away and went about getting breakfast ready.

The smell of bacon and coffee began to invade Leonard's dream, and his eyes slowly opened. The memory of why he was sleeping on the sofa came back to him, and he knew it was Nora in the kitchen. No way was Jim cooking. Leonard got up and softly padded to the archway of the small kitchen. Nora's back was to him as she stood at the stove.

"Good morning," he said.

His usually slight southern drawl was thick. Nora assumed it was from visiting his home town. His voice was also heavy with sleep, deeper than usual. The sound sent a shiver straight to Nora's toes. She smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Good morning. I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here."

"You're Jim's sister. You have a right to be here."

Leonard grabbed his coffee mug and held one up for Nora, silently asking if she wanted coffee. She nodded, and Leonard poured her cup, before setting it down next to her on the counter, and passing her the cream and sugar. He poured his cup and leaned against the counter.

"Sorry about taking over your bed," Nora said. "I didn't know you'd be back yet."

"Decided to cut my trip a little short. There are a few things I need to do before the semester starts. And don't worry about the bed. You're lucky. I almost woke you up. Thought you were one of Jim's one-nighters."

"Oh, I think Jim knows better than that."

"I would hope."

As if on cue, Jim stepped in front of the entryway. He ran a hand through his hair and yawned.

"Well," Leonard said, "speak of the devil." He stood up straight when he saw Jim's face. "Good God, man! Is that a black eye?"

"I smell breakfast," Jim said, ignoring the question.

"It's coming," Nora said. "You boys go sit and I'll bring you your plates."

Jim began to walk away, but Leonard grabbed a few plates from the cabinet. Nora smiled, but didn't want him to feel like he had to help.

"Leonard, you can go with Jim."

"What did I tell you about my hands being empty?"

He gave her a small grin and started dishing out the food that was ready. They finished up, and Leonard carried Jim his plate, then waited for Nora before he sat.

After breakfast, Nora packed up her things and brought them back to her own room. Jim stayed in his room while Leonard ran a few errands. He got back around dinner, and Jim was pacing.

"Bones! You wanna hit a club tonight?"

"Not really."

"Come on, Bones. I'm bored."

"Look, Jim. You're gonna hook up with some woman, anyway, right?"

"Probably," Jim said with a shrug.

"Why bring the third wheel?"

"What? You're my wing man, Bones."

"I'm a third wheel. I never have fun. I hate clubs. They're noisy, and dirty, and crowded, and-"

"Okay, okay, I got it. You don't have to go. And don't worry... I won't bring any girls back here tonight."

"Thanks."

It was eight-thirty when there was a knock at the door. Leonard got up and slid it open. Nora stood there with a smile.

"I came to check on Jim," she said.

"He's out. Went to a club."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. You wanna come in anyway?"

"No, I don't wanna bother you."

"Like you could bother me," he said with a grin. He stepped back and motioned her forward with his hand. "Come on in."

"If you insist."

Nora sat on the couch and Leonard joined her.

"So," he said, "how did Jim get the shiner?"

Nora hesitated, and Leonard picked up on it.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay."

"No, it's just... it's hard to talk about sometimes." She turned so that she was sitting sideways, facing him. "Jim and my dad... they don't really have a good relationship."

"I guess that's understandable with Jim's rebellious behavior."

"No, that's not it. Look, I love my dad, but when he married my mom, he married the widow of a hero, and I've always felt like he resented it. Jim wasn't always like he is now. I remember him when we were really, really young. He was a good kid, but my dad started drinking, and he gets physical when he's drunk. He hit Jim, and he would grab me... but Jim would always jump in."

"I'm sorry. Jim never mentioned it."

"No. He wouldn't. I sometimes think that Jim's rebellious behavior started as a way to keep the negative attention on himself... to keep dad away from me and his mom. He just got used to it. He started believing people when they told him he was bad and wouldn't amount to anything." Nora was silent for a moment, but Leonard didn't push her. "So, when we went home this week, dad jumped on Jim, comparing him to his father. I tried to stand up to him... to defend Jim. Dad got furious and tried to grab me and Jim just... he punched him, and dad punched back. Mom tried to break it up, but they kept going. I finally got Jim away from my dad, but he already had a gash on his chin. We left to come back here, and the black eye just got worse. That's why I stayed here the last few days. I had to take care of him."

"You're a good sister."

"No, he's a good brother. He's a great brother, and I got him a black eye."

"Hey, hey... that's not your fault, darlin'."

"Yes, it is. I talked him into going home."

Leonard could see her eyes tearing up. "You just wanted your family together for a while."

"But I know how dad is."

"Hey, come here." Leonard moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and his hand smoothed over the back of her head. "You are not responsible for what your dad does, or for what Jim does. And Jim is fine. He's out picking up women as we speak. That black eye will probably get him pity sex."

Nora chuckled, and he suddenly became very aware of how she felt against him. He knew he should pull away, but the way she was clinging to him told him she needed this comfort.

His hand moved down to her back, and gently rubbed up and down. Nora closed her eyes and let the feel of his hands wash over her. What was he doing to her? She wasn't supposed to get a crush on Leonard McCoy, but here she was. She felt comfortable and safe in his arms. She took a deep breath and inhaled the source of the scent she had been smelling on his pillows the last couple of days.

Nora got self-conscious when the hand at her back stopped moving. Had she held on too long? Had she made him uncomfortable? She pulled back and smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "I should probably go."

"You don't have to."

"No, I should."

She stood and walked to the door. Leonard followed. The door slid open and Nora turned back to him.

"Thanks for listening. I needed that."

"Any time, darlin'. My door's always open."


	4. Chapter 4

One year later.

The semester was more than half over. Leonard was in his room, enjoying some peace and quiet while Jim was out. He sat on the sofa, head back, feet propped up on the table in front of him, listening to a lecture on microbial infections, when there was a knock at the door. He paused the recording and answered the door.

Nora stood there with a couple of books and her PADD in her arms. Her face held a look of distress.

"Are you okay," Leonard asked.

"I'm just realizing I probably should have called first. Are you busy?"

"No, come in."

He took her books and stepped aside.

"Thanks," she said.

"So, what's up?"

"The Academy seems to think that, because I'm studying for a Science Officer position, I need to know the basic anatomy of every race registered with the Federation."

"That's true."

"That bites! The instructor said that the final exam will include questions on every race we study this semester. I'm so confused. I need help."

"All right." He motioned for her to sit and he sat next to her. He handed her the PADD and opened her book. "Where are you having trouble?"

"It's the ones that are close to human anatomy, but with subtle differences. I forget which race has which difference, and it all goes downhill from there."

Nora covered her face with her hands and sighed.

"Okay," Leonard said, "let's see what we can do."

Leonard spent the next two hours showing Nora all the tricks he had used to remember the anatomical differences. Nora paced a lot, frustrated with herself as she struggled to remember certain things. Leonard finally closed the books, took her PADD, and made her sit down.

"Here comes the quiz," he said.

Nora sighed and leaned back into the sofa, but Leonard grabbed her shoulders and sat her up.

"My God, you really are Jim's sister."

Nora laughed and sat sideways, facing Leonard.

"Okay," she said, "quiz me."

The quizzing went well except for a few incorrect answers. Every wrong answer pulled a groan from Nora, but Leonard kept going.

"That wasn't too bad," Leonard said. "Just keep going over the material and you'll be fine by the time finals roll around. And if you need help, you know where to find me. As a matter of fact, why don't we make it a weekly thing?"

"Len, you don't have to do that.

Leonard smiled at the new nickname. "I want to. You work hard. I don't mind helping people who want the help."

"Thanks," she said with a small smile.

"So, Saturdays? Same time?"

"Sure. That sounds good."

Nora collected her things and headed for the door. Just before it opened she turned around and wrapped her free arm around Leonard's shoulder, hugging him as tightly as she could.

"Thank you, so much."

Leonard lightly rested his hands at the small of her back. "You're welcome."

He wanted to kiss her. He could kiss her cheek, right? That was acceptable between friends. She had already kissed his cheek. He thought about it too long, and Nora pulled away and was gone.

He helped her study the next four Saturdays. The more Nora was around Leonard, the more she was attracted to him. She had never met a man quite like Leonard McCoy. She found ways to touch him. Quick hugs as a thank you. Trying to smooth down a stray piece of hair. Sitting close enough that their legs touched. He was almost a distraction, but he kept her focused on the work.

Leonard, despite his focused outward appearance, was having the same troubles. Every time she touched him he wanted to keep her hand on him. He wanted to kiss her. When she ran her hand over his hair he almost did. He watched her, staring into her eyes as she smoothed his hair down, and it took everything in him not to pull her lips to his.

The day of the final came, and she was nervous, but felt prepared. When the exam was over, she felt good. She waited for her score and practically ran to Leonard's room. She knocked and Jim answered.

"Hey, Bitsy."

"Hey. Where's Leonard?"

"Lab. What's up?"

"I've got good news on my anatomy exam and I want to tell him," she said with a smile.

"I think his last exam is at three."

"Okay. I'll come back around five."

Nora turned to leave, but Jim gently grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what about me? Don't I get the good news?"

"I'm sorry," she said as she kissed his cheek. "He's been helping me study for an anatomy exam and I did great! I want to thank him again."

"That's great, Bitsy!" He gave her a hug.

"Thanks, I have to go. I have another exam in twenty minutes."

"Good luck."

When five o'clock rolled around, Nora was still riding high. She couldn't wait to see Leonard. She knocked and waited.

"Please be here. Please be here," she whispered to herself.

As soon as he opened the door Nora smiled and threw her arms around his neck. He stumbled back a little in surprise, but then returned the hug.

"What's this for," he asked.

"My anatomy exam!" She pulled back and smiled. "Ninety-eight percent!"

"That's great, Nora!"

"And I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yeah, you could have."

"No. You helped me so much."

She squeezed him tight, and lay her head against his chest. Leonard's hands moved in small circles over her back as he put his cheek to the top of her head.

"Anytime, sweetheart."

Nora's hands slid down Leonard's arms and rested there. Neither of them moved for a moment. That was when Nora knew.

"Len?"

He sighed. "Yeah?"

"Is there something between us?"

Leonard's hands stopped moving, but he still held her close. He hesitated for just a moment before answering.

"Yeah... yeah, there is."

Nora sighed and wrapped her arms around Leonard's waist. "I was beginning to wonder. I thought it was just me."

Leonard lifted her chin and shook his head. "It's not just you."

He lightly brushed his lips over Nora's, his eyes carefully gauging her reaction. When she closed her eyes and kissed him back, Leonard wrapped one arm around her shoulder, and one around her waist, pulling her tight against him. Nora's hands roamed over Leonard's back. The kiss continued as Leonard bent slightly and and scooped her up into his arms. He walked over to the couch and sat with Nora's legs pulled over his lap. The hand that lifted her legs slowly slid upward, over her hip, up her side. Her breath caught as the back of his fingers brushed past the side of her breast, but he didn't stop. His hand finally caressed her face, his thumb brushing over her cheek.

Nora eventually had to pull away. The feel of his hands on her, and the intensity of the kiss, had her weak and breathless. When she turned her head, Leonard's lips moved to her jaw. The kisses got softer until Leonard pulled back and pressed his forehead to Nora's, his hand still on her face.

"I don't wanna rush this," he said.

"Neither do I... Maybe I should go."

"I didn't say that," Leonard said with a grin. He gave her another soft kiss, but, when he pulled back, the grin was gone. "Are you sure you want to get involved with me?"

Nora grabbed his hand and sat up a little straighter. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Nora, you're young-"

"So are you."

"You're a lot younger than me. Almost ten years. It may not seem like a lot, but it is."

"Not when two people are on the same wavelength. Come on, do I act like some of the other girls around here who are my age?"

"No."

"No. I don't care about our age difference. It's not so bad."

"Well, what about me being divorced? That doesn't make you a little leery?"

"With what I know about you, and the things I've witnessed from you... not at all. I figure it was your ex-wife who had the problem."

"Not fully. I have to take some of the blame. There was med school, and my residency... I just wasn't there. I let it slip away."

"You've taken time for me. You've given me help when I needed it, a friendly ear when I needed it." Nora placed a soft, lingering kiss on his lips. "Do you want me to leave?"

Leonard didn't answer. Instead, he put his hand to the back of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. They stayed on the couch for hours, talking about nothing in particuar, touching, and kissing. They changed positions a few times. Leonard lay on his back with Nora on top of him, then, after a while, he gently pushed her back so that he was hovering over her. He kissed down her neck and found a spot he liked, and paid a lot of attention to it.

"Len," Nora said as she pushed at his chest, "I think we need to come up for air."

Leonard sat up and pulled Nora with him. He ran his thumb over a spot on the side of her neck, and a grin pulled at his lips.

"Uh oh," he said. "Haven't done that since high school."

"Done what?"

He pointed to a mirror hanging on the wall, so she went over and looked at her reflection.

"You gave me a hickey?"

Leonard walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I didn't mean to. I promise."

"I can just hear the questions from Amber. And Jim... He'll flip when he sees it."

Nora watched as Leonard's reflection grew serious.

"I hadn't even considered what Jim would think of us dating," he said. Nora started to worry until Leonard made eye contact with her in the mirror. "I'll talk to him," he said.

"Good... but maybe I should go before he gets back."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

Nora smiled at him. "I'd like to kiss you again, but I'm afraid it'll start-"

Leonard cut her off by covering her lips with his own. He kissed her deeply, and pulled her close.

"I wanna take you on a date... a real date. How about dinner tomorrow night?"

"It's a date," she said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Nora was on cloud nine as she walked back to her dorm. Kissing Leonard had been even better than she imagined. Just the fact that he was attracted to her made her smile beyond her control. She couldn't get the grin off of her face.

When she walked through the door, Amber was getting ready to go out. She was putting on the last few touches of makeup when she saw Nora in the mirror.

"Hey, girl," Amber said. "You coming out tonight?"

"Not tonight. I'm tired."

"Tired?" She stopped her primping and turned to look at Nora. Her eyes grew wide. "Is that a hickey?"

Nora's hand flew to cover the mark, and she realized then that she couldn't deny it. If she covered it, she obviously knew it was there.

"Who did that," Amber asked. "You've been holding out on me."

"No, I haven't."

"You've obviously been seeing someone."

"I haven't."

Amber smiled. "Really? One-nighter?"

"What? No way!"

"Well, it didn't just magically appear."

"Look, it was just, kind of, a make out session. Okay?"

"Who?"

"I'm not telling."

"Oh, come on."

"Sorry. I'm gonna shower."

Leonard was waiting on the sofa when Jim got home.

"Hey, Bones."

"Hey."

"Did Nora find you? She was looking for you earlier."

"Yeah, I talked to her."

"Great. You coming out tonight?"

"No, not tonight."

"You disappoint me, Bones."

Leonard didn't respond. He was trying to find a way to bring up Nora. The only thing that drew him from his thoughts was Jim's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I do want to talk to you about my sister," Jim said before sitting.

"What about her?"

"She'd kill me if she knew I was doing this, but I'm pretty sure she has a crush on you. I know you two have been hanging out a lot lately. I just don't want you stringing her along."

"I would never-"

"I know. Not intentionally, but I thought maybe you wouldn't realize how she felt, and... I just don't want my baby sister hurt." Jim looked down and smiled. "Do you know what her name means?"

"No."

"Woman of honor. My mom chose it, and they used to have these talks. I'd listen in sometimes when mom was trying to comfort her after..." Jim's voice trailed off. "Anyway, she would tell her what it meant to be a lady, and how to carry herself, and stuff like that. I can't say for sure, but I'm pretty sure Nora's still a virgin."

"Really? That's odd for a girl her age these days."

"Exactly. Now, I'm not saying she's naive, but she doesn't have much experience with guys, mostly because I've always been there to chase them away. You're my friend, so I can't chase you away, so just watch how you are with her. I don't need her falling in love with a grumpy old man."

Jim smiled and slapped Leonard on the shoulder before standing. Leonard wanted to tell him, but Jim's words kept running through his head. 'Woman of honor.'

Jim left about half an hour later. He'd be gone until the early morning hours. Before it got too late, Leonard called a restaurant and made a reservation for the next night.

With Amber gone, Nora lay in bed thinking. She remembered one of the many talks she had with her mother growing up.

"Remember, Nora," her mother would say, "you're a woman of honor. You deserve a man of honor."

"How will I know," Nora asked.

"You'll know. He'll be kind, and generous, and he'll protect you. He'll be a friend, and the longer you're with him, the more you'll grow to love him."

"Is that how you feel about dad?"

Her mother didn't answer. She just smiled, but Nora knew. She wasn't talking about her dad. She was talking about Jim's dad. He had been her mother's man of honor.

The few times Nora had dated a guy long enough for her mother's words to come to her, Nora always knew for sure that he wasn't the one, but Leonard was different. He fit the words perfectly. Even though she had seen him in the grumpiest of moods, he was always kind, especially to her. He was generous with his time and with himself, helping her study. He protected her, and she hadn't even known it at first, by sitting with her at the cafe while she was waiting for her roommate to get rid of her hookup. He had become her friend, and she loved him more and more every day. The only question was, how serious was Leonard about Nora?

Leonard sent Nora a message on her PADD with the reservation information. He asked her to meet him at the bottom of the steps of the library, and they would take a cab to the restaurant.

Leonard decided on a gray suit, but no tie. The top couple of buttons of his crisp, white shirt were left open. He was there waiting when she walked across the grounds. His breath caught when he saw her coming toward him. She wore a light, flowing blue dress that swayed with the slight breeze. Her hair was up with a few loose tendrils around her face. He took her hand and stared at her.

"You're beautiful," he said. His voice was just barely above a whisper.

"Thank you." Nora couldn't hide the flush of pink across her skin.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes," she said with a smile.

The host at the restaurant led them to a small, somewhat private, half-booth. Leonard kept his hand at the small of Nora's back as he guided her along. He let her slide in before joining her. The host placed their menus in their hands, then walked back to his place at the front. Leonard opened his menu, but Nora distracted him. He looked down and watched as Nora's finger gently traced over chest along the edge of his shirt.

"This is very sexy," she said.

Leonard grinned. "And here I was worried that you'd be upset I wasn't wearing a tie."

"I like it."

Leonard gave her a soft kiss. When she pulled back her eyes were still closed, and she gently pulled her bottom lips between her teeth. She opened her eyes to Leonard's smiling face.

"Did you talk to Jim?" She watched as the smile on Leonard's face disappeared. "What's wrong," she asked.

"I did talk to Jim... sort of."

"Sort of?"

"When he got home yesterday, he asked if I'd talked to you because you were looking for me. I told him I had and he told me... he said he thought you might have a crush on me."

"Jim knows me too well."

"Yeah, well, he said he wanted me to be careful with how I acted toward you, because he didn't want me stringing you along."

"Well, you aren't. Are you?"

"No, I'm not." Leonard took her hand and held it against the seat. "But he also said he didn't want his baby sister falling in love with a grumpy old man."

"He said that to you?"

"Yeah, but I know Jim. He was just goofing around. He doesn't think I have any feelings for you other than friendship, and he's looking out for you, but..."

"But you do have feelings for me."

"I do, but... Even though I think he was goofing around by calling me an old man, I don't think he would like me being with you with our age difference."

"I told you I don't care about that."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it. It's a big gap."

"Then we need to make a decision here and now," she said. "Do we finish dinner as friends, or more than friends?"

Leonard stared into her eyes. The age difference wasn't the only thing weighing on his mind. He didn't think he should tell her what Jim had said about her name, and the talks with her mother, but even with that information, he wanted to pursue a relationship with her. He squeezed her hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it.

"More than friends," he said.

Nora smiled. "That's what I was hoping you'd say."

Leonard gave her a soft, lingering kiss. She pulled back with a sigh.

"We should look over the menu before the waiter gets here," she said.

"He can wait," Leonard said with a grin. He captured her lips again.


	6. Chapter 6

Leonard and Nora agreed to meet for lunch the next day in the campus cafeteria. Nora grabbed a tray and picked out her food, then scanned the faces for Leonard. When she finally found him, he looked at her with apologetic eyes. Jim was with him. Nora smiled at him, then walked over and sat next to her brother.

"Hey, guys," she said.

"Hey, Bitsy," Jim said. He kissed her cheek with a mouthful of food.

"Geez, Jim. That's kinda gross."

Jim just shrugged, and Leonard shook his head.

"Hi, Nora," Leonard said.

Nora smiled at him. "Wasn't expecting to see you two here," she said.

"Bones said he was coming, and I was hungry, so..." Jim shrugged and shoveled more food into his mouth. "Oh, Bones... What are you doing Thursday at 1300?"

"Well, I was planning on-"

"No," Jim said, cutting him off, "I'm taking the Kobayashi Maru. I want you there."

Leonard groaned. "Kobayashi Maru," he said in a whisper, as if it were something to be feared.

"You'll do great, Jim," Nora said.

"Look, Jim," Leonard said, "I'm sure you'll do your best, but let's not get your hopes up. No one has ever passed the Kobayashi Maru."

"Well, aren't you just a bundle of positivity," Nora said.

"I'm a realist, kid. I look at the facts and make my call. I'm not doubting Jim's ability, but no one... no one passes that test."

"There's a first time for everything," Jim said with a grin. "So, will you be there?"

"Sure," Bones said. "I'll be there."

They slipped into casual chit chat as they finished eating. Leonard and Nora exchanged glances when Jim was preoccupied as he talked. She tried to hide a blush when Leonard winked at her. Nora stretched her leg and slowly ran her foot along the back of Leonard's calf. Leonard straightened and cleared his throat.

"Well, I have to get to the library. I have my last two finals this week."

"That's all right," Jim said. "I've got a girl lined up for tonight, so I've gotta get my sleep now."

"Oh, geez," Nora said with an eye roll.

"What about you, Bitsy? Plans for tonight?"

"Toss up between the library and my room. If Amber keeps the men away, I can study in peace. I have three finals this week."

Jim wiped his mouth with his napkin and shook his head. "You two study too much."

"You don't study enough," Nora said.

"I study what I need to."

Jim kissed Nora's cheek before he stood. "See you two later." He slapped Leonard on the shoulder as he passed him on his way out.

Nora moved to Jim's vacated seat so she could sit directly across from Leonard. "So, you really have to study tonight?"

"Unfortunately, yes. You?"

"Yeah, but I could be persuaded to take a long break."

Nora smiled as she ran her foot along Leonard's leg again. She saw something in his eyes. A look she hadn't seen before. They grew dark. His lips were set in a tight line.

"How about you meet me in the library at nine?"

"Why so late?"

"Fewer people. And Jim will be with his... date."

"Okay. Nine o'clock."

They both stood, and Leonard watched as Nora walked away. He knew then, for sure, that he was a goner. Just sitting across the table from her was torture. He wanted to hold her. Kiss her. He knew he needed to tell Jim, but how could he?

Nora was out the door well before nine. She walked into the library and looked around for Leonard. She saw him at his usual table, hunched over his PADD, and decided to hang back a minute. She leaned back against a book case, watching him as he tapped a steady finger on the table. A moment passed before his head popped up and began searching the room. When their eyes met, they both smiled. Leonard stood and Nora walked over to him.

"You're right on time," he said.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I was just a bit early."

"So, you're stalking me," Leonard said with a grin.

"I guess some people might call it that... if I hadn't been invited."

"Good point." Leonard took her hand. "Come here. I wanna show you something."

Leonard practically dragged her into the shelves of books. Most of them had long been untouched. A light layer of dust covered them. He took her deeper into the stacks than she had ever gone.

"This place is like a maze," Nora said. "Where are you taking me?"

Leonard smiled at her choice of words. He had dreamed of "taking her" the night before. His dreams were filled with images of her wrapped around him and beneath him.

"These books are almost obsolete, but the library keeps them since they have a ton of room. No one comes back here. This is the most privacy we'll get on campus."

They reached the end of a section, surrounded on three sides by book cases. Nora noticed something weird.

"There's no dust on these shelves," she said.

Leonard smiled and put his hands on Nora's waist. "I couldn't ask my girl to make out in filth, could I?"

Nora laughed. "You cleaned the shelves?"

"I needed to be alone with you, and this was the best thing I could think of. No one will come back here. There are no roommates to walk in on us. The only issue was the dust, and now it's gone."

"You, Leonard McCoy-"

A kiss cut her off. More than a kiss. Leonard's arms wrapped tight around her, almost lifting her off of her feet. His tongue teased at her lips, pulling a moan from her, which seemed to echo through the vacant area.

"You keep making those noises and you might draw attention," Leonard said.

"You keep doing that with your tongue and I'll keep making those noises."

"Well, then I guess we'll just draw attention to ourselves," Leonard said before his lips found her neck.

"Oh my gosh," Nora whispered. She closed her eyes and let out a quiet laugh, part nervousness, part excitement.

Leonard found the spot on her neck that he liked, and realized something was missing. He pulled back and rubbed the spot with his thumb.

"Didn't I leave a mark here?"

"Yeah, I covered it. Amber tried to grill me about it. I didn't want Jim to see it."

"Good job. I can't see it and I know it's there. Actually... it's a little upsetting."

"Why?"

"The evidence of my mouth being on you is gone."

A shiver ran through Nora's body. "Not gone," she said. "Hidden from the public."

Something seemed to flash in Leonard's eyes as he smiled, and Nora was almost worried.

"What are you thinking," she asked.

Leonard didn't answer. He covered her lips with his again, and made her forget her worries. They kissed for several minutes before he placed his hands firmly beneath her rear and lifted her completely off the ground.

"What are you doing," she asked with surprise.

"Wrap your legs around me."

Nora hesitated, but did as he said. This left her a good head higher than Leonard. He used the new height difference to easily kiss and lick at her neck. He pressed her back against the shelves to help support her as he moved one of his hands to the hem of her shirt and slipped it underneath. Nora gasped at the feel of his hand on her stomach.

"You like that?"

"Your hands on me? Yeah, I like it."

"Then you'll love this."

He slowly lifted her shirt until it was above her breasts, perfectly cradled in her bra. He kissed her lips once again before leaning down and running his tongue over the exposed, rounded flesh. He almost laughed when her hand flew over her mouth to stifle a moan. He worked his way to the crease where her breast met her chest, and he gently sucked and kissed at the skin there. The longer he stayed there, the tighter his pants became, and he soon realized that they had to stop. He kissed his way back to her lips as he put her on her feet again. His hands gently caressed her face as they kissed deeply.

Leonard finally pulled away and rested his forehead against hers as he righted her shirt. "I can't believe how much you affect me."

"What do you mean?"

"You're kidding, right?"

Nora just shook her head, so Leonard wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her hips to his. One gentle roll of his hips, and Nora felt his arousal.

Despite her best effort, she giggled. "I did that to you?"

"It's not the first time, either."

Without taking her eyes from his, Nora ran a hand over the bulge, but Leonard grabbed her wrist.

"Don't do that," he said. His voice deep with desire.

"Why not?"

"I told you already. I don't wanna rush this."

"Really? I'd say there's evidence to the contrary," she said with a smile.

"I'm serious, Nora. I want to know everything about you. Obviously, I want you, but I want more than your body."

Nora's eyebrows furrowed as she looked up at him. "Who are you? Are you even real?"

"Let's just say that the 'sort of' talk I had with Jim the other night made an impression on me. I don't want to string you along."

"Okay," she said. "We'll take it slow. What will you do about that, though?" She motioned toward the bulge in his pants.

"Coldest shower of my life."

Nora grinned and kissed him. When she pulled away, she bit her bottom lip. "You know, I don't have a physically visible sign of arousal like you, so I guess I should let you know... I want you, too."

"Actually," Leonard said, "you do have visible signs. Maybe not quite as obvious as mine, but to the well trained medical officer..." He shrugged his shoulders and lightly bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Oh really? What signs?"

"You skin, for one. It became flushed. Your eyes were slightly dilated... and, not so much seen, but felt, your pulse was racing. I could feel it when I kissed your neck."

"Were you making out with me or giving me an examination?"

"Darlin', I could do both at the same time if necessary."

"I believe you could." She kissed him again. "I'll let you get back to studying."

They walked hand-in-hand back to his table. He leaned down and nibbled at her neck along the way. One final kiss, and she made her way back to her room. Nora decided to take a shower before getting back to studying. She removed her bra and caught her reflection in the mirror. She saw a rounded, purplish mark on her chest where it met her breast.

"Dammit, McCoy."

She wanted to be angry, but she laughed. She wouldn't have to hide this one, since it was already hidden. A place where only Leonard would see. She smiled at the idea. She was marked... just for him.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Wednesday before Nora saw Leonard again. She knew he would be at the library, studying. She had to study, too. So, she decided to go just to be near him. She smiled when she walked in and saw him at his usual table, but the smile began to fade when she saw that Jim was sitting at the next one. She walked over to Jim and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here," she asked.

"Studying."

"Don't you usually make fun of me and Leonard for studying too much."

"Yeah, 'too much' being the key phrase. I do study, you know."

"What are you studying?"

"Defense strategies. I have the Kobayashi Maru tomorrow."

"I'll leave you to it, then."

Nora found a table to sit where she would be able to face Leonard. If he noticed her presence, he hadn't acknowledged it. She arranged her things then sent a quick message to Leonard on her PADD.

"I miss you," it said.

Leonard tapped on his PADD and looked up. When his eyes met Nora's they both smiled. A moment later, she got a message.

"I miss your lips."

"I miss your hands," she sent back.

"Go to our spot."

"Not sure I can find it alone."

"Head that way. I'll be there in a minute."

Nora made her way into the rows of bookcases and kept going until just before they turned into a maze with seemingly endless dead ends. Leonard was there a moment later. Without a word, his hands went to her face and hip, and pulled her into a deep kiss. He let out a grunt as he pulled away.

"Come on," he said.

He took her hand and led the way to their spot. Once there, Nora took Leonard's face in her hands and pulled it toward her own, but they didn't kiss. Leonard let his lips hover just beyond Nora's, with his hands on her waist.

"Leonard..."

"Yeah?"

"I think about this a lot. Probably way more than I should."

"No complaints here, darlin'."

"Do you ever think about me?"

"Sweetheart, if you knew some of the thoughts I've had about you..."

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't think I was such a gentleman."

Nora felt her body shudder. Leonard felt it, too. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"What, uh... what kind of thoughts?"

Leonard's lips traveled to her ear where he whispered in a deep voice, "You in my bed. Beneath me. Wrapped around me."

Nora let out a shaky breath. "Keep going."

Leonard flicked his tongue over her skin. "Naked and writhing, and moaning my name." He felt her quick, shallow breaths and pulled back. "And unless you want all this to play out right here, I think we should get back to our tables."

"I'll be needing the cold shower tonight," she said. Leonard brushed a thumb over her cheek and smiled. "Len... what are your plans for the break?"

"I really don't have any," he said.

"Amber is going home for the two weeks. She leaves Friday. I was thinking you could come over, and we could be alone."

"Really alone."

"Yeah," she said. "Maybe you could even spend the night?"

"You sure? I thought we were taking it slow?"

"I'm not saying we have to do anything."

"That's a big temptation, darlin'."

"I know, but I want to be near you."

"What would I tell Jim? If I don't come home at night, he'll question me."

"Maybe we can tell him the truth."

"Yeah, right. I'm gonna say, 'hey, Jim, I've been secretly seeing your little sister and we're gonna be shacking up for two weeks.'"

"Good point."

Nora sighed and leaned up to kiss Leonard. He pulled her tight against him and they both groaned when he pulled away.

"I'll think of something," he said. "Come on."

He took her hand and led her back to where they had met up amongst the shelves.

"You go back to the table. I came in a different way. I'll be out in a few minutes."

The Kobayashi Maru turned out to be just as formidable as Leonard predicted. Jim failed. The three of them went out for drinks, even though Nora and Leonard both had exams the next day.

They sat in a booth at a bar. Jim sat on one side, while Leonard and Nora sat on the other. It was actually Jim's suggestion.

"I don't want women thinking we're together, Bitsy," Jim said.

"That's okay," she said, "I don't want guys thinking we're together."

Jim sat back and took a sip of his drink. "No more exams."

"Speak for yourself, kid," Leonard said. "I still have an exam tomorrow."

"Same here," Nora said.

"Well, then," I'm said, "you two won't be upset if I leave town tomorrow?"

"To go where," Nora asked.

"A little town up the coast. A couple of guys came and talked to me after the simulation. They said they went to this place to unwind after they tried and failed the Kobayashi Maru. On the beach, lots of girls. They said I'd have a good time."

"That's great, Jim," Nora said.

"You two won't feel like I'm leaving you behind?"

"We'll manage, kid," Leonard said.

"Awesome."

Leonard had one hand wrapped around his drink, and his other hand had been resting on the seat between him and Nora. He moved his hand to her knee while Jim spoke, and Nora knew he was thinking the same as she was. They wouldn't have to worry about what to tell Jim. The problem was, his hand stayed there, and began to gently massage the joint. It felt so nice that she almost moaned. She put her hand on top of his and tried to move it, but he swatted her away. His hand landed higher on her thigh, and she mentally cursed her decision not to change out of her cadet uniform skirt when Leonard's fingertips slipped beneath the hem. Goosebumps rose up over her entire body as his hand slid down the inside of her thigh and finally rested on her knee again. She slid from the seat and went to sit next to Jim.

"I'm going to head back to the dorm," she said.

"It's only ten thirty," Jim said.

"Yeah, and I have an exam at nine. I still need to shower and I want to go over my notes."

"You're hopeless," Jim said.

"You love me anyway."

"That I do."

She kissed his cheek and stood. So did Leonard.

"I'll go with you," he said.

"You, too, Bones?"

"I have an exam at eight. I need my sleep."

"I'll come by after my exam to see you off. I'll even help you pack, if you want."

"I'd love it. I hate packing."

"I don't even consider what you do packing."

Jim laughed. "You're probably right."

"See you tomorrow."

Leonard and Nora exited the bar and hailed a cab. The ride was quiet. Leonard leaned against the door, and Nora leaned against him, with her hand on his chest. Leonard wrapped his arms around her and combed his fingers through her hair.

Once they were out of the cab, they slowly strolled over the campus grounds toward Nora's dorm building. Just before they reached the main entrance, Leonard grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him.

"You still want us to spend the night together?"

"Yeah, but, like I said, not necessarily to-"

"I know. Look, I know I've kind of been attacking you lately..."

"Have you? I hadn't noticed," she said with a grin.

Leonard smiled, but it faded as he spoke again. "It's just that I haven't felt this way about a woman in a long time. And that includes my ex-wife."

Nora smiled. "I know I haven't shown it like you have, but I want you, too."

"I know. I can see it when you look at me, and I feel it when you touch me. Your hands tremble."

Leonard took her hand and held it to his chest.

"When I'm around you, I can't think straight," she said. "And when I'm not around you, I think about you... like you think about me."

"Pack a bag."

"What?"

"You're still planning on seeing Jim off tomorrow, right?"

"Right."

"Go upstairs, pack a bag with anything you might need for a couple of days, and bring it back to me. I'll put it under my bed and you won't have to leave once you're there tomorrow. We'll be together as soon as Jim leaves."

"You're a planner, McCoy."

"I am."

"I like that. Be back in a few minutes."

Nora ran upstairs, put some essentials and two changes of clothes in a bag, then headed back down to Leonard. She handed it to him and he put it on his shoulder, freeing his arms.

"Was your roommate up there?"

"No."

"Good," Leonard said. He pulled her into an embrace. "No one to question why I'm kissing you."

Nora sank into his body as he kissed her. This man was more than she ever imagined wanting. Leonard slowly pulled away and let her go.

"See you tomorrow, sweetheart."

"See you tonight," she said. Leonard gave her a confused look, so she added, "in my dreams."

Leonard chuckled. "Well, if we're counting dreams, I'll definitely see you tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

Nora knocked on the door. When it slid open, she was face-to-face with Leonard. Both of them were still in their cadet reds.

"Is he still here?"

"He's still here," Leonard said, "and I wish you'd go help him, because he's got his crap all over my bed. It's getting to me."

Nora smiled and made her way to the bedroom to find Jim with a suitcase open on his bed. It was empty. He stood staring at Leonard's bed, which was covered in Jim's clothes and other personal belongings.

"Hey," she said as she entered.

"You're late, Bitsy."

"Yeah, sorry. That exam took longer than I thought it would. I'm here now, though," she said with a smile.

"Not a moment too soon. I have no clue what to bring to make it all fit in one suitcase."

"So, bring two."

"Guys don't need more than one suitcase."

"For two weeks they do."

Jim just shook his head.

"All right, then," Nora said. "What can you live without?"

Nora and Jim packed, unpacked, and repacked his suitcase twice before they get it all to fit.

"Good luck getting it back home," Nora said.

Jim's face fell. "Hadn't thought about that. Maybe I do need two."

Nora rolled her eyes. "Where's your other one?"

"I only have one. Hey, Bones!" Jim walked into the living area where Leonard was sitting on the couch with his feet up, crossed at the ankles on the small table in front of him. "Bones, can I borrow your suitcase?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, man."

Nora helped Jim pack the two suitcases. He stood back as she closed the second one easily.

"There you go," she said.

"Thanks, Bitsy." Jim pulled Nora into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you for two weeks."

"I'll miss you, too."

He pulled back and kissed her forehead. "I'm running late, and those guys are waiting on me. Would you mind, uh..."

"Cleaning up your mess?"

"Yeah," Jim said, almost as if he hated to ask, but Nora knew he was really hoping she would agree.

"Go," she said. "I'll clean up."

"You're an awesome sister," he said hugging her tight.

"I know it."

Jim walked past the couch and clapped a firm hand on Leonard's shoulder.

"I'm heading out," Jim said.

Leonard stood. "Have a good trip. Don't drink too much. You won't have me there to save your ass."

Jim laughed, but became serious as his eyes flicked toward the bedroom, then back to Leonard.

"Look out for Nora while I'm gone."

"Yeah, sure."

"Don't you two sit in your rooms all day. She likes to go out. Take her into the city. Let her play tourist for a while."

"Jim..." Leonard wanted to tell Jim about his feelings for Nora. He knew he should, but something stopped him. "I'll take good care of her, kid."

"Thanks, Bones."

Jim left, and the door slid shut behind him. Leonard locked it and walked into the bedroom where Nora was folding clothes and moving things from Leonard's bed to Jim's until she could get them picked up. She didn't see Leonard walk up behind her. He reached around her waist and pulled her back against him. She smiled, and one of Jim's shirts hung loosely from her hand as her arms covered Leonard's. He kissed her neck.

"Jim's gone," he said.

"We're finally alone?"

"Just us, darlin'. Anything in particular you wanna do?"

"Honestly? I just want to be in your arms. So, whatever we can do that accomplishes that."

"We could watch a movie," he said.

"That sounds good."

"Or I can put on some music and we can just relax."

"That sounds really good," she said with a smile. "Just let me finish here. I want to have this all done so I don't have to worry about it later."

Leonard removed his arms from Nora's waist and started picking things up from the bed to help put them away. It didn't take them much longer, and Nora felt butterflies when the realization hit her that she and Leonard were truly alone. No roommates. No classes. They would even be sleeping in the same bed.

She tried to remember to breathe when he took her hand and led her to the couch. A few taps of his PADD, and the room was filled with soft music. He sat back and put an arm across the back of the couch, behind her. His other hand moved hair back from her face. He could see the nervousness in her eyes.

"You okay," he asked.

His fingers softly stroked through the ends of her hair and over her jaw. His lips were so close that Nora just need lean forward and they would be kissing.

"I'm nervous," she said.

"You don't have to be. We won't do anything you're not ready for."

Nora's eyes fluttered shut. "Len... I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm... I've never..." Her eyes opened, but she couldn't keep eye contact.

Leonard smoothed his hand down the back of her head. "You're a virgin?" Nora nodded. "That's okay, sweetheart. It's not a bad thing."

"I just don't want you to be disappointed with me."

"I don't see that happening," he said with a smile.

"My mom always told me that I deserved an honorable man. She laid out these standards... things I should look for. I've dated a few guys, and I knew that they didn't meet those standards."

"Maybe I should be the nervous one. I'm sure 'grumpy divorcé' isn't one of those standards." His hand slid from her face, down her arm, and he laced their fingers together.

"No, but you make me feel special. You make me feel like I'm worthy of your time. You make me feel safe... except for when you have me pinned against a bookcase in the library," she said with a grin. "That feels pretty dangerous."

"I don't think anyone has ever called me dangerous."

"Then you must never have looked at them the way you look at me."

"That's a possibility."

"I'm probably saying too much," she said, "but I need you to know where I stand. The more I'm around you, the more I can honestly say that I'm falling in love with you."

Leonard let her words sink in before responding. "That word doesn't come easy to me. It did once, and it fell apart."

"I can understand that."

Leonard removed his arm from the back of the couch and put his hand to Nora's face. His thumb brushed over her cheek.

"But I miss you on days I don't see you," he said. "I get happy when you show up unexpected. And those dreams I told you about?"

"Yeah?"

"Some weren't much more than what we're doing now. I just want to be with you, Nora."

"That's not love?"

"I didn't say that it wasn't."

Leonard leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Nora's lips. She put her hand to the back of his head and held him there. He finally reached around and removed her hand, but held it in his.

"Why don't we go into the city for lunch today," he said. "We've got two weeks to be alone in either of our rooms. Let's get out today."

"That sounds nice."

"You want to change out of your uniform?"

"Yes," she said.

They spent the rest of the day in the city, acting like a real couple. Leonard held her hand wherever they walked. Nora fed him his dessert after lunch.

"I feel like a child," he said.

"At least I'm not pretending the spoon is an airplane," she said with a grin.

He opened his mouth as she brought the spoon toward him, but suddenly took the bite herself. She pulled the spoon out slowly between her lips, and Leonard groaned. He grabbed the spoon and kissed her.

"I think we should just feed ourselves for now," he said.

The look in his eyes told her it was probably a good idea.

Leonard bought a blanket from one of the stores they passed, and they took a ride on the trolley to one of the city's hills with a view. He spread the blanket beneath a tree and lay on his back. Nora lay down next to him and he cradled her in his arms. A contented sound vibrated deep in Leonard's chest as his hand casually rubbed up and down her arm. They were quiet for a long time before Leonard spoke.

"I could get used to this."

"We've got two weeks of this," Nora said. "Just us."

"Us and everyone else on this hill."

Nora sat up a little and leaned on her elbow, looking down at Leonard. "Are there other people on this hill? I hadn't noticed."

Leonard grinned. "You gonna kiss me like there's no one around?"

Nora leaned down and gently touched her lips to his. He kissed her back and they both opened up to it. They kissed slowly and deeply. Leonard's tongue occasionally slipped in to glide along Nora's. He finally took Nora's face in his hands and pulled her back.

"Something inappropriate is going to be very visible if we don't stop," he said.

Nora smiled and returned to her place at his side. They lay there for another hour as clouds rolled in. Leonard suggested they go somewhere indoors, but Nora didn't want to leave. It was so peaceful. So relaxing. Eventually the sky opened up and the rain poured down. People scattered in every direction. Leonard moved to get up, but Nora, quicker than Leonard would have expected, straddled his waist and grabbed his wrists, holding him to the blanket.

"What are you doing? We're gonna get soaked," he said.

"I know." She kissed his neck.

"You know, I can easily get out from under you."

"I know that, too," she said.

She kissed his neck as the rain fell down on them. She kissed back to his mouth and he roughly grabbed her around her waist and flipped her onto her back. He found her hands, and pinned her wrists to the blanket. He kissed his way down her neck, letting his tongue trace a line over her skin. The trail continued as he kissed down her body, over her drenched shirt, until his hands reached the hem and slipped underneath. He slowly raised her shirt as his hands slid up and he placed open-mouth kisses all over her stomach. Nora's hands fisted in his wet hair.

"Leonard..."

He pulled her shirt back down and moved back up her body. He licked at her neck, then kissed her lips before staring down at her as he watched her breathing heavily.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Your eyes are dilated." He kissed her neck, his lips lingering for a moment before he moved back to her ear. "And your pulse is racing." He pulled back and stared at her for a moment. "You ready to go home?"

Nora nodded. Leonard stood and reached out to help her from the ground. He collected the blanket, completely soaked with rain, and balled it up. He tossed it into a trash receptacle as they left the area.

The rain was over by the time they made it back to the dorms. Leonard opened the door and let Nora in first.

"You go ahead and shower," he said. "Get out of those wet clothes."

"What about you?"

"I can strip down to my boxers and wrap a towel around my waist."

Nora's breath caught, and her eyes unconsciously flicked below his waist. Leonard tried to hide his grin.

"Go ahead," he said.

Nora grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and took her shower. As she washed her hair, she remembered Leonard's mouth on her. His hands on her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She stepped into the living area drying her hair with a towel. Leonard had a towel wrapped around his waist, his chest bare. He headed toward the bedroom when he saw her.

"I made coffee if you want some."

"Thanks."

Leonard slipped into the bathroom while Nora blow dried her hair, then made herself a cup of coffee. She sat on the sofa with the warm mug and sank into the cushions. She lay her head back and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, she felt the mug being pulled from her hands. She opened her eyes and saw Leonard standing in front of her in a pair of boxers and a fitted black t-shirt, putting her mug on the table.

"I guess I dozed off," she said.

"We had a busy day. Exams, walking through most of the city, making out in a storm."

Nora smiled up at him. "You loved it."

"You want the truth?" Nora nodded, so he continued. "I thought you were nuts... but it turned out pretty good." He smiled when he saw the blush on her cheeks. "At the risk of sounding like an old man, I'm kind of tired."

"Me, too," Nora said.

"You wanna call it a night?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Leonard extended his hand and helped her from the couch. "Leave the mug," he said when he saw her reach for it. "We'll get it in the morning."

He pulled her along into the bedroom before releasing her hand. She removed her pants, admitting that she wouldn't be able to sleep with them on, as Leonard pulled back the covers. They both climbed in and Leonard maneuvered them so that he was flush against Nora's back, his arms holding her close. She leaned back into him and he kissed her cheek before settling into his pillow.

"Nora..."

"Yeah?"

He nuzzled his nose into her hair and breathed deeply. "I do love you."

"I love you, too, Len."


	9. Chapter 9

When Nora woke the next morning, she and Leonard were in the same position. She couldn't remember the last time she slept so soundly. Careful not to wake him, she turned in his arms until she was facing him. His lips were slightly parted.

Nora draped her leg over his thigh and adjusted her body so that they were as close as possible. When she moved her hips closer, she felt something firm against the top of her thigh. A smile pulled at her lips, even though she knew that it wasn't really a sign of arousal at the moment. Part of her wanted to turn it into one, but the other part of her didn't want the first time she touched him that way to be while he was asleep. She wanted to see his face, to be looking into his eyes, the first time.

She touched his arm and slowly ran her hand up, over his shoulder and onto his chest. Her fingers traced the swells and dips of the muscles under his shirt. She stared at those parted lips and couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. Leaning forward, she pulled his bottom lip between her own and paused, waiting to see if he responded. Leonard didn't move, so she pressed more firmly against his lips. She traced over his lips with her tongue before kissing him fully.

A tug on his lip pulled Leonard from his deep sleep. When he felt the fullness of a kiss, his eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring into Nora's eyes. As his sleep-addled brain processed what was happening, he pulled her closer and began to kiss her back.

Nora sighed as Leonard's tongue pushed past her lips. She felt his hand move from her back to the leg that was draped over his. His fingers dug into her bare thigh before moving to her chest. The hand found her breast and gently squeezed. Her lips parted in a silent gasp, and she moaned into Leonard's mouth.

The sound went straight to Leonard's already hard member. He pushed her onto her back and held himself above her, supported on his forearms. Nora's hands fisted the front of Leonard's shirt as they continued to kiss. Leonard finally kissed down her jaw, to her neck, before pulling back. Still on his forearms, he let her hair slip through his fingers.

"I must be dreaming," he said.

"I had that same thought when I woke up," Nora said.

Leonard placed a tender, almost chaste kiss on her lips before rolling onto his back.

"Come here," he said.

Nora smiled and moved to his side.

"What do you wanna do today," Leonard asked.

"I was already doing what I want to do," she said.

"What happened to moving slow?"

"Len... I know now that I love you." Her fingers grazed over his face. "You're what I've always imagined."

"Divorced," Leonard questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, so, you're not perfect," she said, "but, who is? I've come to a point where I can't see my life without you in it."

"Same here."

"So, then you should understand why I'm ready now. I want you... completely."

"I do understand, but I have something else to consider."

"What?"

"You're my best friend's sister... and I haven't told him how I feel about you."

Nora nodded. "If Jim is against us being together, will it change how you feel about me?"

"No," Leonard said with a furrowed brow.

"Will you stop seeing me?"

Leonard didn't answer as quickly. The creases in his forehead deepened, and Nora knew it wasn't a decision he would take lightly.

"You don't have to answer that now," she said.

"Nora, I'm sorry, I just-"

"Don't want to feel like you're betraying your friend. I get it. It's who you are... and one of the things I love about you. You're loyal. That's nothing to apologize for."

Nora pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and slid from beneath the covers. When she disappeared into the bathroom, Leonard knew he had to be sure before they moved forward. He had to talk to Jim. He went into the bathroom after Nora. She wasn't in bed when he came out, so he got dressed and grabbed his wallet. He walked up behind the couch, just out of reach if Nora turned to him.

"Hey," he said. "I have an errand I have to run. I'll be back later."

Nora looked at him standing there, fully dressed. "You didn't mention any errands before."

"I know. I forgot about this. I'll be a few hours. You'll be here when I get back?"

Nora was beginning to worry, but the look on his face, as if the thought of her not being there upset him, eased the concern.

"I'll be here," she said.

"Good. I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Jim had given both Leonard and Nora the information on where he would be staying, just in case they needed him. Leonard knew, with it still being before eleven in the morning by the time he arrived, that Jim was likely asleep after a late night. He stood knocking for several minutes before the door opened. Jim stood there in boxers and a t-shirt, his hair completely disheveled.

"Bones? What are you doing here? Is Nora okay?"

"Nora's fine. I need to talk to you."

Jim stepped aside and motioned to a chair beside the bed, but Leonard didn't sit.

"I, uh... I guess there's no elegant way to say this."

"Say what, man?"

Leonard took a deep breath. "Nora and I have been seeing each other."

Jim's eyes narrowed, then grew wide. "What?"

"For a while now."

"You've been 'seeing' my sister? What exactly does that mean?"

"We've been spending a lot of time together, Jim. Partially your doing, by the way."

"My doing?"

"Yeah, running off and leaving me to look out for her."

"Look out for her, not hit on her."

"I never hit on her, Jim. It just, sort of, evolved."

Jim ran a hand over his face, and turned his back to his friend.

"We were talking this morning," Leonard continued, "and I told her-"

"Where were you this morning," Jim interrupted.

"What?"

"When you two were talking this morning... where were you?"

"In our room."

"Where?"

Leonard knew where Jim was going with this, and the answer would make Jim think he was right. Leonard sighed and set himself to give a quick explanation.

"In bed, but we-"

Leonard couldn't even get the words out. Jim's fist flew through the air and made contact with Leonard's jaw, sending him stumbling. Jim planted his hands on Leonard's chest and shoved him hard into the wall.

"You son-of-a-bitch! I told you she had a crush on you! I told you not to lead her on."

"Dammit, Jim, it's not like that! I love her!"

Jim's fist was pulled back, ready for another swing, but the words stopped him.

"What?"

"I love her, Jim... and I told her. It just didn't feel right going forward if we were hiding it from you. You're her brother... and my best friend. I tried to tell you before. It just... I don't know."

Jim put on a robe and walked out of the room without a word. Leonard didn't know what to do. Jim couldn't go far in a robe, but him leaving that way didn't seem good. Leonard sat on the chair and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. Jim was back a few minutes later with a bucket of ice. He went straight to the bathroom, and came out a moment later with a full towel, which he handed to Leonard.

"Ice," Jim said. "Your jaw is starting to bruise."

Leonard held the makeshift ice pack to his injured jaw. "Jim, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner."

Jim sat on the edge of his bed, across from Leonard. "You slept with my sister, Bones."

"Slept... key word."

"You're telling me," Jim said in a skeptical tone, "that you spent the whole night in bed with a woman, and nothing happened."

"What I'm saying is that Nora and I never had sex."

Jim cringed. "Well, spare me the details of what doesn't count as sex." He shook his head. "I never thought I'd have to worry about you with my sister."

"I'm sorry, Jim. I didn't plan on being attracted to her. Definitely didn't plan on falling in love with her. She's an amazing woman."

"She is," Jim agreed. "She deserves a good man."

"She does," Leonard said, sounding slightly defeated as he stared at the floor.

"I'm glad she found one."

Leonard looked up, surprise evident on his face. "Thanks, Jim."

"Sorry about the jaw," Jim said.

"I guess I kind of deserved it."

"No, you didn't. If you two really love each other..."

"We do."

"Then I'm happy for you. Both of you."

Leonard stood and handed Jim the towel. "I'm gonna go."

"Tell Nora I love her," Jim said, "and I'll see you guys in two weeks."

"Thanks."

Nora tried to watch television while Leonard was gone. She knew her question rattled him, and he had to think, but she was worried about what his decision might be. There was more at stake than her future with Leonard. His friendship with Jim was on the line. She also had to consider that this could changer her own relationship with Jim. How would he react when they finally told him?

When the door to the room slid open, Nora stood and went straight to Leonard. She immediately saw the bruise and reached to gently touch it.

"What happened?"

"I went and talked to Jim."

"Jim did this?"

"Yeah... before I told him that I love you."

"You need ice," Nora said. She started to walk toward the kitchen, but Leonard grabbed her hand.

"I already had ice on it."

Nora leaned up with a hand on his face, and gently kissed the bruise, barely letting her lips touch.

"Come on," she said as she led him to the couch. "Tell me what happened."

Leonard filled her in, and she visibly relaxed by the end of the story.

"So, he's okay with it," Nora asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"I can't believe he hit you."

"He thought he was defending you. I won't hold it against him," Leonard said with a smile.

"I'll find a way to make it up to you."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Leonard softly kissed her, careful to avoid his jaw. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"I could eat," she said.

"Get dressed. I'll take you to lunch and we'll have another day out."

Nora ran a thumb gently around Leonard's bruise. "Thank you for talking to Jim. I know that wasn't easy, and I'm sorry he hit you."

"It's okay, darlin'. It was worth it."


	10. Chapter 10

Leonard used a dermal regenerator to help heal the bruised skin on his jaw. He would have let it heal on its own, but he found Nora staring at it more than once, and it always led to her apologizing.

Over the next week, Leonard took Nora to museums, the movies, and walks through the city. They even spent a day on the coast and rented a speedboat, spending the evening on the water.

Nora sat at the front of the boat with her legs hanging over the side, her hair blowing as she stared at the horizon. Leonard piloted them out far enough that the coastline was out of sight, and dropped anchor. He raised the cover over the cushioned bench seat in the back of the boat, and poured Nora her drink as she sat in the newly created shade.

"Thank you," she smiled, taking the glass.

Leonard smiled back, poured himself a drink, and sat next to her. Nora pulled her legs beneath her and leaned into him as he put his arm around her.

"This was a great idea," she said. "It's so peaceful out here."

Leonard kissed her head. He took a deep breath with his nose buried in her hair, and let out a contented sigh.

"I love you, kid," he said.

Nora looked up at him and smiled. "I love you, too, old man."

Leonard smiled. "So, I'm an old man, am I?"

Nora shrugged. "You're my old man."

Leonard drained what was left of his drink and set the glass aside. Then he took Nora's glass and did the same. His eyes flicked back and forth between her eyes and her lips as he put his hand to her face. Nora rested a hand on Leonard's thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. The sensation shot through Leonard's body and he captured her lips in a kiss. Nora pushed at Leonard's chest until he began to lay back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him. When her hair fell around his face, he pushed it back, letting his hand linger in her hair. Nora pulled back and ran a finger over his plump lips. She placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth, then slowly kissed and licked down to his neck.

Leonard groaned. "I love how you use your tongue," he said.

"That's good to know," she said with a grin. She pulled down the collar of his shirt and kissed the exposed skin.

"Get back up here," he said and pulled her back up to his lips.

"Len," she said, "why do you always stop us when we end up moving below the neck area?"

"Just trying to avoid temptation, darlin'."

Nora sat up. "I thought the whole point of you talking to Jim was so that we could move forward without regrets? Are you having second thoughts about us?"

"No," Leonard said. He sat up and pulled Nora into an embrace. "I love you."

"Then what's holding you back?"

"I just want us both to be sure. I want you to be absolutely sure this is what you want. You've waited your entire life to find a man who met your ideal... and I guess I just have a hard time believing-"

"Stop," she said. "Just stop." Nora kissed Leonard. "Where's that confident man who pinned me against the library shelves and made me tremble just by touching me?"

Leonard hesitated. "The thought of being your first scares the crap outta me, Nora."

"Why?"

"What if you give yourself to me... and it doesn't work out?"

"Sweetheart, that's a risk I'm willing to take. I love you."

Leonard looked away, but Nora pulled his face back to look at her.

"Hey," she said. "Don't let your divorce ruin what we have. I want to be with you, in every way." She pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I want you so bad, darlin'."

"Then take me," she said.

She straddled his legs and kissed him deeply. His hands went to her waist and gripped tightly.

"Well, I'm not gonna do it here," he said after forcing himself to pull away.

Nora laughed. "Whenever you're ready, I'm ready."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She kissed Leonard once more before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his neck. Leonard circled his arms around her waist and held her. They stayed that way for a long while. Hands gently rubbed and stroked, and Nora occasionally nuzzled and kissed his neck.

"You know," he finally said, "next term I'll be considered a Senior Medical Officer. I start medical rounds at the Federation Hospital. Between that and classes, we won't have much time together."

"It'll just make every moment more precious."

Leonard ran a hand over the back of her head and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You might wanna turn around," he said. "This sunset is beautiful."

Nora moved to his side and snuggled against him. He kept his arm around her to hold her close.

"Just the sea and the sky," she said. "Absolutely gorgeous."

They watched as the sun sank into the water. Just before it disappeared completely, Leonard suggested they head back to shore, and Nora agreed. Leonard lowered the canopy and got back behind the wheel. Nora stayed at his side for the return trip.

The door to the room slid open and Leonard let Nora enter first.

"You want the shower," he asked.

"Actually," Nora said, "I'm kind of hungry. You go ahead."

"Do you wanna go out for dinner?"

"No, that's okay. I'll just make a sandwich or something."

"You're sure?"

"Positive," she said with a smile.

Leonard kissed her then went to take his shower. Nora took the opportunity to slip into his closet. She had been in it before and found an old college t-shirt of his. She grabbed it and tucked it away until it was her turn to shower, then she made her sandwich.

When Nora was done with her shower, she put on her sexiest pair of boy shorts and slipped into Leonard's t-shirt. Just as she expected, it was far too big. It came to her mid-thigh, and the collar was so open that she had to hang one side off of her shoulder.

She walked into the living area and saw that he was watching television.

"Anything interesting on," she asked as she walked over to the couch.

"Not really," he said. "There's a documentary coming on soon about a study that was done in biochem-"

Leonard took one look at Nora and stopped in his tracks. Nora pretended not to notice.

"Biochemistry," she asked.

"Uhh... yeah. Biochemistry."

"Great. Mind if I sit with you while you watch?"

Leonard just shook his head. She sat next to him and crossed her legs, which caused the bottom of the shirt to ride up her thigh. He put his arm around her and pulled her to his side. It didn't take long for Leonard to start nuzzling Nora's neck. He turned slightly in his seat and put his hand on her bare thigh. It slid down to her knee and gently pushed for her to uncross her legs. Then, his hand slowly slid back up the inside of her thigh. Just as his lips found the pulse point in her neck, his finger lightly brushed over her panties. Nora gasped and turned her head to capture Leonard's lips with her own. He pulled her into his lap, and she straddled his legs. His hands rubbed up her thighs and slipped beneath the hem of the shirt to slide around to her rear. He pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Dammit, sweetheart," he said as he rubbed over her ass. "What are you wearing under there?"

Nora smiled and raised herself a little on her knees. She lifted the shirt enough to show off her black, lace boy shorts."

Leonard's fingers traced around the edges of the fabric. "You're killing me, kid."

Nora sat back down and ran her fingers through his hair. "If you don't like them, maybe you should get them off of me."

"Oh, no, I like 'em," he said. "I'll still get them off, but I like 'em."

Nora smiled as Leonard kissed her neck. His hands squeezed at her rear, and his fingers slipped beneath the edge of her underwear. She rocked her hips against him, and he groaned before kissing her. They kissed and hands roamed for several minutes before Leonard took her face in his hands and broke the kiss.

"You're sure," he asked.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

Leonard's hand went to Nora's breast and his eyes slammed shut. "You really are trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"I just thought the bra would get in the way."

"Good call."

Leonard's lips went back to her neck and kissed down her bare shoulder. He licked across her exposed collar bone, gently biting along the way. Leonard hooked his finger into the collar of the shirt Nora was wearing and pulled it forward. It now covered both her shoulders, but exposed her cleavage. He leaned her back a little and nuzzled at her sternum, breathing her in. His cheek gently rubbed against the side of her breast.

"Leonard..." Nora whispered.

At the sound of his name, Leonard flicked his tongue over her breastbone. He kissed to the side until his lips found the flesh of her breast. His lips traveled up to the side of her neck and found her pulse. He ran his tongue over the spot before gently sucking. Nora's fingers raked through his hair and held him close. She rolled her hips against his and let out a moan.

Leonard smiled and pulled back to look into her eyes. "You like that?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, then, let's find more of those spots."

He moved to the other side of her neck and found her pulse on that side. Tongue and teeth worked at the spot before he sucked the skin between his lips. He slid his hand down her arm until he got to her wrist, then he brought it to his lips.

Nora watched as he flicked his tongue over the area before he pressed his lips against it. He moved to the inside of her elbow and kissed and licked. He moved to the other arm and repeated the process.

Nora moaned. "What are you doing to me?"

"Pulse points," Leonard said with a grin.

"How many of those do I have?"

"More than enough for me to drive you completely crazy... but there're just two more I want."

"Yes, Doctor."

"And you'll have to be naked."

Nora groaned and her lips crashed into Leonard's. With Nora still in his lap, Leonard pushed himself to the edge of the couch and wrapped Nora's legs around his waist. He stood and made his way into the bedroom. He placed her on his bed and covered her body with his. As they kissed, he slowly slid his hand up her leg and over her hip. He pulled the shirt up with him as his hand moved up to her breast and his thumb brushed over her nipple. It sent a shiver down Nora's spine and she trembled.

Leonard sat back on his heels and pulled Nora up with him. He gathered the bottom of her shirt and started to pull it up.

"I almost hate to take this off," he said. "Looks way better on you than it ever did on me."

"I can wear it again."

"You'd better."

Nora lifted her arms and he pulled the shirt over her head, leaving Nora in just her lace boy shorts. He pushed her to lie back, but he remained seated between her legs. He let his fingers trace the edge of the fabric before he put his hands flat against her hips. He quickly removed his own shirt, then returned his hands to her hips. He folded the waistband of her underwear down and leaned forward. His eyes flicked up and he saw Nora staring down at him. She was biting the tip of her finger, and he noticed that her chest wasn't rising and falling like it had been.

"You need to breathe, darlin'."

Nora exhaled. "I thought I was."

Leonard smiled and leaned down, kissing the points of her pelvic bones. He slowly moved around the area until he found another pulse point. Just as he had with the other spots, he licked and sucked at the skin, but he stayed here longer, until a nice rosy spot emerged.

Nora sighed. "You gave me another hickey?"

"Just marking my territory," he said as he swiped his tongue over the spot.

"You're so possessive," she said with a giggle.

"It works both ways, sweetheart. You're more than welcome to mark me."

"I'll consider that."

Leonard stood and removed his pants and boxers, leaving him fully naked in front of her for the first time. She shuddered, her breath ragged as she inhaled, and Leonard saw the color in her face drain, then flush a bright pink.

He slowly crawled over her, but held himself up as he kissed her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just suddenly very nervous," she said.

Leonard brushed the tip of his nose against hers. "We can stop if you want."

"No, I want to make love to you." She put her hands to his face and kissed him. "Make love to me, Leonard."

He kissed her deeply before making his way down her body. He hooked his fingers into her underwear and slowly pulled them from her before moving to lie at her side. He suckled at her breast for a while before his hand worked it's way down between her legs. He carefully slipped one finger inside of her, and she let out a short cry.

"You okay, darlin'?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

Leonard nuzzled against her neck. "You're so beautiful."

Nora closed her eyes as Leonard pumped slowly in and out of her.

"Can you take two?"

Nora nodded, and Leonard added another finger. Her body shivered and she clutched at his arm, so he stilled and kissed her neck. When she rolled her hips against his hand, he started moving again. Nora's hand reached out and found Leonard's hard shaft. He sucked in a breath through his teeth as she slowly stroked him, and ran her thumb over the tip.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do that."

"I want to," she said as she looked into his eyes, "if you like it."

"I like it," he whispered against her lips.

Leonard moved his fingers faster, bending them inside of her until she moaned.

"Ohhh, Leonard. There. That spot."

"What spot, darlin'?" He brushed against it again, and her back arched slightly. "That spot?"

"Yes! Oh, yes."

He brushed against it randomly a few more times before removing his fingers. The hand she had wrapped around him had gone still, but her fingers still circled him. He removed her hand, and stroked himself a few times as he positioned himself between her legs. Nora stared at the ceiling, her breathing ragged.

"Look at me, darlin'," he said. "This is gonna hurt a little."

"I know."

"You stop me if it hurts too much. I don't care what I'm doing... you stop me. Okay?"

Nora nodded. "I love you, Leonard.

Leonard kissed her. "I love you, too, Nora."

Leonard entered her slowly and pushed in a little at a time. When he began to feel resistance, he knew he had to give a hard thrust. He leaned next to her ear and whispered.

"You okay?"

"Mhmmm."

"You're so beautiful, darlin'. I love you, so much."

He thrusted quick and hard. Nora let out a scream and her hips tried to retreat, but Leonard held himself firm against her, unmoving, as she adjusted. He ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her face.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Worst part's over."

Leonard held her, perfectly still, until her walls no longer clamped down around him in protest. He moved slowly, in long strokes. Eventually, her face relaxed and she began to make more pleasurable noises. She moved her hands to Leonard's chest and watched as he thrusted into her.

"Think you can hit that sweet spot," she asked with a grin.

"I can certainly try."

Leonard pulled out of her and tilted her hips upward. He hooked one of her legs over his hip and pushed into her again before planting his palms firmly on either side of her.

"Still okay," he asked.

"Yes."

He leaned down and kissed her as he slowly moved in and out, taking longer and longer strokes until he found his mark. Nora's hips bucked against him and she moaned loadly. Leonard chuckled and moved an arm below her rear to hold her hips at the angle he needed.

"You're gonna make me lose my spot," he said.

Nora plunged her fingers into her hair. "I don't want that."

He stared moving again, faster than before. He leaned over and kissed her. Nora felt each stroke just barely brush the spot.

"Leonard..."

"Yeah, baby?"

"A little deeper."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

Leonard adjusted her hips again and thrust deeper inside. The very first stroke had her back arching off of the bed.

"That's it," she whispered.

Leonard kept his pace and began squeezing Nora's breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Nora felt every muscle in her body contracting and she started grasping at Leonard's shoulders.

"Wait... stop. Stop."

Leonard slowed and stopped. "Did I hurt you?"

"No... Just... too much," she said between breaths. "I'm okay."

"You're ready?"

"I'm ready."

"That 'too much' feeling could happen again, but try to ride it out, okay?"

Nora nodded and Leonard began moving again. He picked up his pace, trying to build Nora's orgasm again. Once she was moaning he released her hips so that he wasn't constantly hitting that sweet spot. He moved faster and harder, and she wrapped both legs around his waist. Leonard put his hands beneath her shoulders and pulled her close, using his grip as leverage, and kissing her deeply. Her body began to tremble and her legs clamped around him. She pushed at his chest, her mouth open, but no sound coming out.

"Ride it out, sweetheart."

Her body jerked and pulled Leonard over the edge with her. His rhythm slowed as he rode out his own pleasurable high, and Nora finally began to come down.

"Shit," she said, almost completely out of breath.

One of her legs slipped back to the bed, but she wrapped her arms around Leonard's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Her body still jerked against his as random aftershocks ran through her. They kissed for several minutes before Leonard pulled out, sending another shiver through Nora. He rolled them onto their sides and they continued to kiss as Leonard ran his fingers through her hair. He spoke softly to her between kisses.

"You're so beautiful, darlin."

"That was amazing," she said.

"You're amazing."

"Thank you for being so gentle with me."

Leonard grinned. "That first big orgasm was a doozy, huh?"

"I thought I was gonna pass out," she said with a chuckle.

"I told you, you need to breathe."

"I guess I keep forgetting how."

"It's okay. We'll practice."

"You promise?"

"Oh, I promise."

Leonard pulled the sheet up over them and Nora turned so that he was holding her from behind. He found her hand and laced their fingers together.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, darlin'."


	11. Chapter 11

Nora woke the next morning on her back. Leonard was practically lying on top of her with his arm and a leg draped over her. His face was pressed into her neck. She turned her head so that her cheek rested against his head and she caught the scent of his body wash. It was the scent that covered his clothes and his bed, and she loved having it covering her and all around her as she woke. Her fingers traced over his arms. She examined the lines of his muscles and the slope of his shoulder. She curled into him and wrapped her arm around him. A sigh escaped her lips as her fingers drew lazy circles on his back. Just as she began to doze off again, she felt Leonard's lips on her neck. He tightened his embrace and she hummed, a contented sound that made Leonard smile.

"'Morning, darlin'."

"Good morning."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel wonderful. Sore, but wonderful."

Leonard's lips ran beneath her jaw as he placed open-mouth kisses across her skin.

"Are you trying to give me another hickey?"

"I won't do that anymore... at least, not where anyone can see."

Leonard turned her face to his and kissed her lips.

"Can we just stay like this for a while," she asked.

"Anything you want, sweetheart."

Leonard returned his face to her neck, but held her tighter. Their hands traveled, exploring each other's bodies. Leonard eventually felt Nora go limp, and realized she had fallen asleep again. He tucked her hair behind her ear, placed a kiss on her neck, and soon drifted back to sleep himself.

The rest of their time off was spent much the same way. The few outings they went on ended early, and with them in the bed.

Leonard woke up in the early hours of Saturday morning, before sunrise, to a loud sound in the living area. He sat up and looked at Nora, still asleep. He pulled on his pants as he got out of bed to investigate. He found Jim stumbling around in the dark.

"Quiet, Jim. You'll wake the whole building."

"Sorry," Jim said as he stumbled forward.

"Are you drunk or exhausted?"

"Both, actually. I've been up for thirty-two hours and I hit two bars before I left. Now I just want my bed."

He walked toward the bedroom, but Leonard got in his path.

"Hang on, Jim-"

"Bones, whatever it is, it can wait 'til morning. I need sleep."

Jim moved, surprisingly quick, around Leonard and entered the bedroom. He flopped down on top of the covers and was lightly snoring as Leonard entered the room.

"Unbelievable."

Leonard got back on his own bed, but stayed on top of the covers as he lay on his side next to Nora. He gently tucked her hair behind her ear and gripped the top of her arm as he leaned down to whisper.

"Nora, sweetheart..."

Nora scrunched her face and made a small noise of protest. The sound put a smile on Leonard's face. She loved to sleep.

"Nora, I need to talk to you."

He rubbed her arm and kissed her lips, trying to pull her from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, and she began to kiss him back, but he pulled away.

"What's going on," she asked.

"Jim's home."

"Really?"

Nora sat up, and Leonard motioned to the next bed. She took one look at him and knew something was off.

"Is he okay," Nora asked.

"According to him, he hasn't slept in over a day, and he went out and got drunk before he came back."

Nora shook her head. "I don't know why he does that to himself."

"I just wanted to tell you he was here, and that I'll be on the couch."

"Why?"

"I really don't think it's a good idea for us to share a bed with your brother in the next one."

"Even if we were here first? And we're just sleeping. It's not like we'll be doing anything while he's in here."

"If he wakes up and sees us in bed..." Leonard shook his head.

"You said he was okay with us."

"Yeah, but there's a difference between being okay with it and waking up to it in the next bed, Nora."

"Well, if we're not sharing a bed I may as well just go back to my room."

"But I want you here in the morning."

"And I want you here," she said pointing to the bed, "now."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes, and Leonard groaned.

"One of these days I'll have to figure out how to say 'no' to you," he said as he climbed under the covers.

Nora chuckled, "Well, I can't have you figuring out how to do that."

Leonard settled onto his back and pulled Nora against him. She kissed his chest before laying her head down on it.

"Hey," he said, "don't start what you can't finish."

"Sorry," she said with a smile.

It wasn't until Leonard's hand smoothed over Nora's back that he remembered she wasn't wearing anything beneath the covers.

"Hey, uh... maybe you should put something on," Leonard said. "Don't want something exposed by accident if Jim wakes up first."

"Good idea. I think my shirt is on the floor on your side."

"Your shirt, huh?" Leonard reached over the side of the bed and grabbed his old college shirt and her underwear. "I coulda swore this was my shirt."

Nora smiled as she slipped her underwear on under the covers, then sat up to pull the shirt on over her head.

"I really like to think of it as our shirt," she said with a grin.

Nora lay back down on Leonard's chest and he held her in a tight embrace. He kissed the top of her head.

"Ours. I like that, too."


	12. Chapter 12

When Leonard woke up, Nora was curled on her side, facing away from him. He glanced to the other bed. Jim wasn't there. Leonard smelled coffee, so he figured Jim was in the kitchen. That gave him and Nora a little privacy to wake up.

He pressed into Nora from behind, molding his body to hers and putting an arm over her, pulling her close. He felt her breathe in deeply, and a contented sound followed with her exhale. Leonard ran his hand down over her hip until he reached her thigh. He lowered his lips to her neck and gently kissed his way up to her earlobe before pulling the flesh between his teeth.

"Mmmmm... Leonard..."

Nora was still asleep, and whispering his name. That fact sent a rush of heat straight to Leonard's groin, but he knew they couldn't do anything about it. Not with Jim in the apartment. So, Leonard finally began to wake Nora. He squeezed her arm and gave her a light shake.

"Nora, sweetheart."

"Hmmm?"

"Time to get up, darlin'."

"Do I have to? Can't I just stay in bed with you all day?"

"We could if Jim weren't home."

Nora sat up and rubbed at her eyes. "I forgot Jim is back." She looked at his empty bed. "Where is he?"

"I think he's in the kitchen."

"Well, why don't you go join him and I'll be out in a minute. I'll make breakfast."

"I'll get it started," Leonard said.

He leaned in for what was meant to be a quick kiss, but when his lips touched Nora's it became heated. She put her hand to his face, her fingertips just lightly brushed along his jaw. He lay her back as he moved to lie on top of her. He leaned on one elbow as his other hand found Nora's and laced their fingers together, pressing her hand into the mattress. Nora lifted her leg and ran her foot along the back of Leonard's thigh.

"Aw, shit!" Jim said from the doorway. "Man, that's my sister!"

Leonard immediately moved away and sat up. "You weren't in the room, Jim."

"It's bad enough I had to wake up and find you two in the same bed. Why didn't you tell me last night that she was here?"

"I tried."

"Hello," Nora said, "'she' is in the room."

Jim rolled his eyes and left the bedroom. Nora sighed and looked at Leonard. He was shaking his head.

"I know," Nora said, "you told me so."

"Not what I was thinking, but, yeah... I did."

They both dressed and went into the kitchen. They cooked breakfast while Jim told them about his vacation. When they finally all sat to eat, Jim cleared his throat.

"I think we need to set some ground rules now that you two are... together."

"Look, Jim, Nora was already here last night. We were already asleep-"

"I know. I get that, but going forward..."

Leonard nodded. "Okay."

"No more sleep overs," Jim said.

Nora opened her mouth to protest, but Leonard put his hand over hers.

"Done," Leonard said.

"What do you mean, 'done?'" Nora stared at Leonard with wide eyes.

"I mean, done. Jim doesn't keep his women over, and I have to agree to those same terms."

"Are you actually comparing our relationship to Jim's one night stands?"

"No, darlin', but I wouldn't be comfortable with Jim having a woman in the next bed. Even if she wasn't a one night stand. I have to consider that."

"But I like waking up in your arms," she said softly as she ran the back of a finger up the side of his neck.

Jim made a face. "Okay, you'll have to watch the PDA, too."

Leonard stared at him for a moment. "All right, Jim. I get she's your sister. I get that it weirds you out that she's dating your friend... but there's a line. I love this woman, and I will show her affection."

Nora smiled and looked at Jim. "Ditto."

"Fine," Jim huffed, "but can you try to keep it to a minimum?"

"We can try," Nora said. "At least when you're around."

"Thank you," Jim said.

"You know," Leonard said, "Nora does raise a good point as far as the sleeping over goes. We will need time alone. If she's not spending the night, you'll have to make yourself scarce at least one night a week."

"Our midnight deal?"

Leonard looked to Nora and she nodded her approval.

"Deal," Leonard said. "Once I get my hospital schedule for the term we'll let you know which night is best."

Jim looked at Nora, but shook his head and looked away. She almost felt bad for him. Almost. She was too happy with Leonard to let Jim's hang up get her down, but she understood.

"Jim," she said, "why don't we spend the day together? Just the two of us. I think we need that."

"Yeah," Jim said. "I'd like that. You don't mind, do you, Bones?"

"Not at all."

They finished breakfast and Jim and Nora were ready to leave. As the were walking out of the door, Jim turned back to Leonard.

"Hey, Bones, I'll call you later to meet up with us, okay?"

"Sounds good."

Nora smiled at Leonard, and butterflies fluttered through her stomach when he winked. She wondered if that feeling would ever fade when she was with him. She hoped it wouldn't.

Jim and Nora walked though the city and talked. Every time she brought up her relationship with Leonard, he would change the subject. It wasn't until they stopped for lunch that he finally gave in.

"You're determined to talk about this, aren't you," Jim asked.

"Yes, I am. I know it's weird for you, and I'm sorry, but it's not like we planned it."

"Yeah, Bones gave me that speech."

"Well, it's true. I never expected to fall for him. We were honestly friends. Just friends. I don't know exactly when I saw him as more, but it happened."

"So, when did he hit on you, finally?"

"He never hit on me."

"Oh, man, don't tell me you hit on him," Jim said with a look of disgust.

"No! No one hit on anyone. Do you remember that day I came looking for him after a test I passed that he helped me study for?"

"Not really, no."

"Come on, Jim. I was super excited and he wasn't there. You answered the door."

"Okay... yeah, yeah, I do remember that... kinda."

"Well, I went back to tell him later. I hugged him to thank him for helping me so much, and... We both just felt it. That was our first kiss."

Nora had been staring off into the distance as she remembered that night. When she finally looked back to Jim, he was staring at her with a grimace.

"He tried to tell you that night," she continued, "but you went and told him I had a crush on him."

"Well, I was right, wasn't I?"

"And you told him you didn't want me falling in love with a grumpy old man."

Jim cringed. "I did say that. I had no idea you already had."

"He's not a grumpy old man."

"He certainly acts that way a lot."

"Around you! I don't know what it is, but you seem to really bring it out in him. He's different with me. He's spontaneous... sort of. He's romantic, calm, relaxed... I love him so much."

"All right, all right. I get it."

"And you punched him."

"Hey," Jim said, suddenly sitting straight up, "my best friend comes in and tells me that he's been secretly seeing my sister, and that he decided after they woke up together that morning to come talk to me about it-"

"We were just sleeping, Jim."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that. I mean, really, Nora. What guy do you know sleeps with a girl he's dating without actually having sex?"

"Leonard McCoy."

Jim slouched back into his chair, and Nora put her hand over his.

"Jim, I'm so glad I have you to protect me. You've done it my whole life, and I can't ever thank you enough. Maybe this is your chance to look out for yourself now."

"I always look out for myself."

"If that were true, you would have left home a long time ago. No way would you have stayed in Riverside if it weren't for me. I know that, Jim. Joining Starfleet was the first thing you ever truly did for yourself... and you knew I would follow you. Now, I have Leonard to look after me, too. You can focus on taking care of you."

Jim covered Nora's hand with his own and smiled. "It's hard not to see you as that kid following me around and trying to be just like me. You don't need anyone taking care of you. You're an amazing woman."

"I'll always need my big brother," she said with a smile. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Bitsy."


End file.
